


A Gift of Hate

by Byakko-chan (Darksinokaru)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Reader-Insert, Second P.O.V. "you", Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Byakko-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the Earl were hated enemies. And you... you were the closest in a very long time... to get so close...</p><p>That was why he had to have you, to crush you, to give you his gift of hate.</p><p>Millennium Earl/You</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Close

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a short fic with short chapters. A dark story featuring the reader "you" and your interactions with the Millennium Earl as an exorcist that catches the Earl's interested in a... particular way.
> 
> I leave certain bits of information open for traits to be chosen, in ideal your own traits.
> 
> Eye color: (e/c).--Input eye color.  
> Hair color: (h/c).---input hair color. In some fics I also include and L for hair length.  
> The inputting of your name or another of choice is left as a blank underscore: _____________.
> 
> I do not own D.Gray-Man or any of it's related materials.

Your body twisted, avoiding a direct hit with the Millennium Earl's umbrella as you pivoted your torso and slid your feet at an angle and thrust your rapier into the Earl's stomach. But his twisted laughter was your reward as you immediately found your body thrown back a few meters before slapping into a crumbling stone building. 

Your breath shot out of your lungs when your back slammed into the solid, unbending surface, and pain shot through your head when you scalp bounced off it as well. Your world doubled and blacked few moments as everything around you swayed and your ears rung. Your body was frozen from the shock as you collapsed onto your chest in the mud, your mind swirling in confusion from the blast it took. Your lungs struggled to grab air into you, but you were momentarily breathless.

“Ah, dear exorcist~ ♥ ” the Millennium Earl chuckled as he stooped over you, his grin as cruel and evil as ever.

“Time to die~ ♥ ” he declared when a commotion and screams drew his attention away from you. Looking up just in time to see a danger approach the Earl evaded away from you. As the moments ticked by and your body drew in a sharp breath into your desperate lungs your wavering gaze lifted up to the battle being fought in front of you.

“Miss (last name),” a Finder called as he knelt over you and helped you sit up, but that was as far as he got before you shirked his helping hands from you. You were wobbly on your feet as you stood and blood was smeared over your mouth and you were sure blood was dripping from your head, but you knew better than to give up. Your battered and torn body at first stumbled, but you quickly righted yourself and as you walked, your sheer anger and willpower stabilized you.

“Protect the civilians still alive!” you ordered and though the Finder hesitated, he left and did as you had instructed. Brandishing your rapier you ran off of the battle field, running through and jumping the debris of the destroyed colonial town. You made sure to not let your target leave your sight for more than a second at a time as you sought the place with which to make your entrance. Finding you were finally behind him, you slowly crawled up the relatively in tact building, your rapier in your teeth as the muscles in your fingers and arms worked to pull you up while your legs pushed. 

On top of the building you glared down at the hated Millennium Earl and drew your rapier, ready too strike. Walking to the ledge, you gave not a sound, and leaped from the building, your sword striking down in front of you.

“Earl! Look out!” a little girl screamed and the Earl turned just in time to see your small body sailing toward his own, the length of your blade glistening in the moonlight as it aimed to slice him through. The Earl jumped back in a dodge, but he had not entirely missed you. Standing back from you, the brim of his hat snapped apart and some of the broken decorations fell off and down below him. You landed on top of the roof he occupied only a dozen or so feet away, woozy and out of breath, but a smirk curved your lips all the same. You had damaged something at least.

“Well! That was certainly unexpected! ♥ ” the Earl declared and you smirked darkly, the look almost... sultry, though it was not your intention in the least.

“Got you,” you smirked and the Earl's eyes grew wide when a wild cry came from behind. Kanda Yuu jumped up and slashed at the Earl and the girl, but both evaded, this time successful. A good distance from you both, the Earl regarded you a long moment until he finally spoke.

“I'll give you that, exorcist. Good move, but don't think you've won this little game with such a meager hit! ♥ ” with that declaration, the Earl was gone.


	2. The Predator and The Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earl has decided his interest now, pretty much sums it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! I hope this chapter is enjoyed!
> 
> I do not own D.Gray-Man or any of it's related materials.

You were in the hospital for a month with your head injury, but as soon as you were out you were training again, much to the doctors at The Orders dismay. You had been so close damn it! Of course, you helped yourself in feeling better by the fact that if it weren't for the Noah, Road, you probably would have injured him, which would have been great! In your, and as you were sure many others, opinion.

“Come on Kanda! Since when were you such a sissy?!” you screamed competitively and Kanda glared, grit his teeth and charged at you, angrier than ever, probably because you kept calling him pussy and other such names. Ever since you came to The Order, you had been Kanda's number one challenge, even over the beansprout. And so your violent, almost murderous sparring match continued until you were both in the hospital.

 

Meanwhile (during the month)

The Earl stood over the burning town, and though the exorcists were fighting frantically, he had yet to meet any of any real trouble. Not like that one exorcist. To think that she had gotten so close... it was chilling in a way, and extremely... exciting! She had almost sliced him in two! If it weren't for Road... Just thinking about it gave the Earl chills. However, as he looked upon the pathetic masses and the lambs of the false God, he did not see that one in particular. 

The Earl brought his index finger up to his chin and cocked his head to the side in thought.

“Did I ever catch her name? ♥ ” It was only natural he supposed. She was nothing of any importance, unlike Allen Walker. Just a female exorcist... She wasn't of any interest till she got up from the grave injuries he himself had inflicted, and on top of that, almost injuring him! Now that! Was a woman to remember! 

“I'll have to remember to ask next time we meet~ ♥ ” the Earl mused to himself in a chuckle.

 

Two Months Later

You were so sick of the damn akuma in your way! You had rescued a small child from a collapsed building, and running with a small child and akuma on your tail was not easy! Your movements were limited and you were very vulnerable.

You dashed into another alley, panting heavily as your feet raced you forward, cradling the child to your chest as you ran. 

“Over here!~ ♥ ” Without even a thought you turned in the direction of the voice, your mind on placing the child elsewhere, somewhere safe. You ran into the dead end alley and came to a stop and panted heavily as you bent over, your heart racing from the exertion. After a moment you stood straight and looked around for who had flagged you down. Turning around your gasped, your chest locked tight, and horror filled your entire being when the monstrous form of the Earl stood over, grinning and chuckling maniacally. 

“Hello there exorcist~ ♥ ” the Earl greeted and you gasped in horror as you instinctively clutched the crying child tighter to your breast. The Earl's eyes drifted to the child pressed into your breasts and you shifted him away, as if it would protect the innocent creature you held.

“It's been a while, hasn't it? I've actually missed you~ ♥ ” the Earl chuckled and your stomach rolled with ill feeling. Why the hell was the Earl waiting for you? Did you make some sort of impact on him? Was it because of your nearly cutting him? Dread washed over you, but you glared and dared not show him weakness.

“I've been wanting to ask, what's your name? ♥ ” the Earl asked in a friendly manner and you glared, body tense as you shifted back a step, trying to think of something to do. You couldn't possibly fight him with a child in your arms! And you would NOT let the child go to harm!

“You can relax dear~ ♥ I've no interest in the child,” the Earl declared and you continued to glare. You did not believe him! How could you?

“Will you not tell me your name? ♥ ” the Earl asked and you debated, not sure what you wanted to do. But, what the hell, names weren't important. You could tell him your first name, though you knew better than to tell him your family name, you would NEVER do that, even on pain of death.

“_________,” you finally answered and the Earl giggled.

“________-chan then? ♥ That's a pretty name! ♥ ” the Earl chuckled in merry and you felt even more sick. What the hell was he getting at? Just what did he want? 

“I'll tell you what, I'll give you a ten minute head start. ♥ You get as far away as you can, stash the child, and then our game can resume~ ♥ ” the Earl offered as he raised his index finger in a speaking gesture. “How about it? ♥ Of course, after the ten minute time, our game will begin no matter how ready you are... even if that child is still snug against your breast! ♥ ” the Earl declared and you swallowed thickly. What choice did you have? You had to find a safe place for the boy!

“Fine!” you snapped, aggravated that you were playing the game on his level. The Earl giggled and moved to the side of the entrance of the alley to allow you to run passed him.

“Remember! ♥ Ten minutes! ♥ ” the Earl declared as you quickly ran passed him and out into town.


	3. Caught in The Spider's Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like you fell right into the sticky web...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this next to last chapter is enjoyed! I apologize for the shortness of the chapters. I used to write much longer but after a very bad anxiety problem persisting a few months I began to write much shorter chapters to ease any tension I felt to reach any particular length. My chapters very back and forth on length because of this.
> 
> I do not own D.Gray-Man or any of it's related materials.
> 
> To note: there is some crude humor in this part.

Ten minutes was more than ample enough time. You managed to find a group of relief effort Finders and handed the child off to them. You waited a moment with them to get a drink of water and debated on whether you should tell them about the Millennium Earl's threat to attack you in ten minutes. You weren't sure which would be safer, you certainly didn't want the Finders endangering themselves for you. But then a thought came to you. So as you stood, stretched and made sure everything was in order for you run and consequent fight, and then turned to the Finder in charge.

“I'm going to the gorge outside town to look for in coming akuma... If I don't come back in twenty minutes, send a couple exorcists to me,” you announced and the Finder looked at you oddly.

“Just do it, please,” you pleaded and after a moment, he nodded. After that you broke into a fast run. You ran for all you were worth, one, to distance yourself from the Finders as much as possible, and two, to reach the location you told them to send the exorcists. You just hoped, that if things became too troublesome, you were still alive by the time they arrived. You knew, it probably would have been better to have some Finders come, but... you couldn't bare it if they died because of your inability to protect them.

By the time the Earl arrived, you'd been waiting only a minute on a large boulder, and he chuckled when he saw you stand upon it, looking strong and determined. Glorious and strangely.... sensuous... in his eyes.

“You really are something~ ♥ It's a shame that we are on opposite sides~ ♥ ” the Earl giggled and you glared as you jumped down to the earthen floor and readied your rapier.

“I'm not here for pleasantries!” you snapped. “I'm here to kick your ass!” you declared and the Earl calmed a little.

“Well, let's see if you can fox your away around me again~ ♥ ” the Earl declared and you braced yourself for the fight to come. You stood, ready to spring, and after a second of lack of action, your feet dug into the rock floor and propelled you toward the hated Earl. You slashed with your rapier but the Earl dodged up from you, but that did not deter you as you gathered the strength into your legs and sprung yourself high into the air, right on his heels.

“Ah! ♥ ” the Earl gasped when your rapier swiped viciously, but his umbrella slammed against the glistening blade as his body began to fall back down to the earth, his grin somehow mocking as you gave an angry growl and tried to angle yourself to chase after him. Your descent was slow at first, but you eventually caught speed through the air as you whizzed down at him, ready to strike again. And when you did, your rapier was parried by the Earl's umbrella with a joyous cry. It seemed as if he was having the time of his life. You snarled when the Earl threw your sword arm back, but then gasped when his hand reached out and snatched your neck just when you were close enough.

You gasped in surprise and struggled, your free hand grabbing his large wrist as you tried to dig your nails into his skin to get him to loosen up. When that didn't work you swung your rapier out at him, but the Earl evaded and slammed the sharp tip of him umbrella into the skin of your sword hand, piercing into your flesh and tearing a scream from your lips as your hand immediately dropped your rapier, despite your efforts. The Earl chuckled as blood began to ooze from the point of contact with Lero before he pulled the tip from you.

“Looks like I've _penetrated_ you,” the Earl chuckled in crude humor. You gave a growl and reached with both hands as the Earl constricted your throat. It was getting harder to breathe, your head was starting to spin and your lungs were starting to burn. You choked then, and the Earl shifted and pulled his arm back with your dangling body and threw you into the side of the gorge where your body slammed into the rock, slapping painfully against every part of your body as you bounced off of the rocky surface and collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

The Earl stood over you then, his grin menacing as ever.

“You are indeed a lovely woman, exorcist~ ♥” the Earl chuckled.

“Because you've done such a good job impressing me, I'm going to give you a _very_ special gift. ♥ ”


	4. In Hate and In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earl got exactly what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! The end of this short story is here! This work is now complete! I have much longer stories that are more involved with the Millennium Earl and his human form (Adam). I also have a few works with Tyki along with a couple other Noah family members. I will be posting them soon so those can be looked forward too.
> 
> I do not own D.Gray-Man or any of it's related materials.
> 
> Note: Rape warning comes into play here.

When you woke, it was to the most horrible sensation imaginable. You could not move, and you were naked, and though all you saw was pitch blackness, the thing that had you screaming and gasping, was the feeling of a body over you. Your legs, which trembled, were spread wide apart, also unmovable as something hard and large moved inside of your core and out. Groans of pleasure filtered into your ears as a hot mouth sealed over your left breast and sucked and licked. You attempted to jerk as tears ran down your cheeks. No! This was not happening! Just what was happening?! 

You were being raped. You knew that. Hands clawed down your body and pulled your hips closer as you were repeatedly filled over and over again. When the recollection of the last moment you remembered came to you, horrid chills and an intense sickness filled your gut and stomach, and when you screamed, it was in sheer rage.

“Shhhh.... My dear...” the man on top of you, inside of you, panted, his sick, warm breath fanning your face as he spoke and thrust into you. “It's just us here, so it does no good to scream,” though the voice was different, you were sure it was the Earl, and the thought almost induced a desperate need to vomit, and even choked you when your body thought to expel the contents of your stomach.

“You are so very _tight_ ~ ♥ ” the Earl moaned as his hands seized your face and turned it upward as his cock thrust hard into your body, jerking you roughly. You gasped sharply when his warm lips smashed into your own and you struggled to escape him.

“I've wanted a woman like you for such a long time~ ♥ ” the Earl purred when he broke his lips from yours and continued to rock his hips roughly into your own. “They say that darkness has an infatuation with purity, do you think that's true, _______chan? ♥ ” the Earl groaned as he seized your hips and began to move even harder into you, abusing your body as he sought his climax, and you took comfort, in the fact that you felt nothing but pain. But, the Earl suddenly changed the way in which he moved, making sure that his lower body brushed against your clit to excite the nerves there. You gasped, at first trying to will away the sparks of pleasure beginning, but eventually as your excited and swelling pussy grew more adjusted, the pleasure began to hum through you and your vagina began to slick around him. The Earl moaned, enjoying every bit your humiliation as he pleasured you both with his movements alone. 

You tried to fight it, but your body proved to be the ultimate traitor as you felt a pleasurable pressure build up within you. You gasped, you struggled, but your arousal and pleasure only grew and the Earl groaned as he began a frenzy of thrusts into you, driving both himself and your traitorous body closer to the peak. When the orgasm came you gave a cry, your leg muscles tightened and you shivered as the Earl steeled over you and groaned and crushed your hips against his as he came into your body. As you came down from the horrid orgasm the earl forced upon you, you whimpered, the tears once again returning when the Earl shushed you again, and to your horror, you were suddenly flipped over onto your stomach.

“I'm giving you a gift, dear _____-chan. A gift of my hate,” the Earl declared when you felt his hard cock shoved roughly into your anal cavity, tearing a scream of absolute pain as your flesh was torn into. The Earl moaned low in pleasure as he picked up a fast and hard pace, shoving you full with is throbbing, hard cock again and again. Your fists gripped tightly and your back muscles shook with taught tension as you were unable to do anything but let the Earl fuck you from behind. The Earl moaned profusely and panted over you as he pounded himself into your ass until eventually he found another orgasm, this time pulling your ass closer and cumming heavily into your channel. The Earl groaned and panted from the positive exertion and pulled from you then. 

“It's not only hate I give you.... But also,” the Earl paused and you heard his feet as he moved, and then in front of you he crouched and lowered your rapier down to your level. Your heart shot into panic and your blood ran cold as horror dawned on you. Slowly, just to torture you, the Earl's hand gradually gripped the blade, adding more and more power until it began to crack. You began to struggle violently, jerking viciously as your rapier shattered right before your stunned eyes.

“I am giving you my love~ ♥ ” the Earl declared and rage, rage filled your entire body as you jerked your chin up and glared, only to freeze in surprise. The figure that was knelt over you, illuminated by your crushed innocence, was that of a human, a human with brown hair and brown eyes. Not at all, the monster you had seen so many times. He smirked then and you felt bile rise up into your throat before you vomited over the floor.

“Looks like I've taken your innocence my dear~ ♥ ” the Earl sing-songed and you gagged as tears spilled down your cheeks.

“You'll be here for a few hours, so please try to calm down and give me a.... _proper_ welcome next time,” the Earl declared as you heard the rustling of clothes, and then, you heard a door open and slam.

You were sealed alone in darkness... completely broken.


End file.
